


You said you'd keep your promise...but you didn't

by midnight_blue_eyes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, ish I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the day I came back to school after a long time?<br/>I thought you’d kill me<br/>But you didn’t.<br/>Remember that day you got attacked because of me?<br/>I thought you’d abandon me<br/>But you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You said you'd keep your promise...but you didn't

**Author's Note:**

> [Mikan](https://mikanchii.tumblr.com) showed me [this](https://www.facebook.com/Tokyo.Ghoul.S2/posts/421890104647158)and made me cry so I wrote a thing for her. I didn't post this drabble here so yea.

**_Remember the day I came back to school after a long time?_ **

Admitting he was nervous was nothing compared to how he actually felt. Mortified. Kaneki had been away for so long, hadn’t contacted him in so long. But despite so, somewhere in his heart he hoped to be forgiven. Was Hide going to overlook his absence? He chuckled at the thought, of course not. Getting interrogated and beat up by his childhood friend was far from the worst case scenario. He would be grateful to be able to breathe after Hide was done with him.

**_I thought you’d kill me_ **

“KAAANNNEEEKIIIII!!” Kaneki flinched at the familiar voice. Even though he hadn’t heard it in so long, it was a familiar voice, always was and always will be. He braced himself and only had a moment to send the universe one last plea for his life, before being tackled to the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut and winced at the crushing weight on his chest. What would come first? The questions or the blow? He waited but when neither came, he slowly  pried his eyes open only to be met with a fond smile, a tight hug and a whisper.

_**But you didn’t** _

_“I missed you”_

**_Remember that day you got attacked because of me?_ **

The shutting of the door resonated through his head and it was a sickening reminder of a nightmare that he was forced to accept as reality. Hide was laying on the other side of the door, vulnerable, because Kaneki was no longer a human. He was in pain, he was attacked but he was just an innocent bystander. Hide was unconscious and he was no longer smiling, and it who else to blame but kaneki himself? Seconds slipped by, but he was on his knees, desperately trying to muffle his choking sobs so he wouldn't wake Hide up. After all, it’s the least he could do.

_**I thought you’d abandon me** _

Hide’s recovery was far more dreadful than he could’ve ever imagined. The late night thoughts and creeping fear of being left alone, yet again. Maybe he’d be okay with that, he tried to tell himself. It was okay if he was abandoned too, at the cost of Hide’s safety, it was okay. But when Kaneki felt a trembling hand entwined with his own, he remembered heartfelt laughter and treasured promises of his sparkling childhood. He's scared, he would taint it again. But Hide, oh Hide was still there, wasn't he?

**_But you didn’t_ **

_“You have me now”_

_**Remember that day, you didn’t hear from me for a while?** _

Sleepless nights and a cup of coffee was all he could find comfort in lately. The porcelain cups, surrounded beautifully with a light golden details, faintly made him recall warm amber eyes. What was Hide doing right now? He briefly wondered before he started to tremble, yet again. The shattering of his favorite cup was the last sound he remembered before blacking out.

_**I thought you’d hate me** _

Sleepless nights and desperate research was all he could find comfort in lately. “Eyepatch ghoul” was on the news again and he couldn’t suppress the slight chuckle bubbling within. Overwhelming sadness resided in his bloodshot eyes as he wondered what was wrong with the world. What was Kaneki doing right now? He sighed before bracing, yet another, sleepless night.

_**But you didn’t** _

_“Where are you”_

_**Yes there were a lot of things you didn’t do. But you put up with me, loved me, protected me.** _

Hide was the only constant in his life, everything else soon became memories. And memories, were meant to fade. There were many people he wanted to protect but no matter what, there was one person Kaneki didn’t want to hurt. Hide. And it was this very person he ended up hurting the most, what a cruel world, he almost laughed.

_**There were a lot of things I wanted to make upto you** _

Hide was there, he was there when Kaneki needed him most. He was there in his thoughts, never letting Kaneki lose sight of himself. It’s time he returned the favour.

**_When you returned to Anteiku._ **

He wondered if he could teach Hide how to make coffee, he wondered if Hide would keep being his only constant in his life.

_**But you didn’t** _

_“Let’s go home, Kaneki”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
